The Housewife: Samantha O'Neill
by TakeGuess
Summary: Sam and Jack! Just a little bit about their marriage life.


The Housewife: Samantha O'Neill

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of characters. So don't come after me.

* * *

General O'Neill opened his apartment door in Washington D.C. in force around seven-ish in the evening after having a crappy bad day in the office. Very frustrated and tired and unhappy due to whole day meeting dealing with those ugly face politicians and no-brainer bureaucrats who have not had a clue how important Stargate program is. Not to even mention that Col. Sam Carter AKA Samantha O'Neill suppose to meet him at office that afternoon but she never turned up. And he called at AEAR 51 to check, only got an answer that she already left this morning and out of contact.

Due to his frustration and unable to find Sam, he did not notice something a little bit off in his apartment. Jake opened his refrigerator for a cold beer but at same time he remembered he drank last bottle last night, some bad languages out of his mouth as he trying to find a pop or something to drink. He saw his refrigerator was stuff with food along with two cases of cold beer.

Instantly, he stood up and yelled in happy voice.

"Aarrhh……..SAM honey baby you home?!" And grabbed a beer out to drink.

"Dorothy!! Scarecrow is home and looking for ya!! yoohooo" in his sing song voice. Gulping down half bottle of beer.

Meanwhile in the Bathroom, Sam was relaxing in hot bubble bath eyes closed with smile on her face listen to Jake's movement in the living room.

Finally Jack reached bathroom, found his beautiful wife in the hot tub made his heart feel lighter and happier. "You know in the old day, a Wife suppose to obey her Husband's command. Where were you this afternoon?! You were unreachable, we talked about this before. We should always let each other know where we were and in contact. I thought we supposed to meet for bite, and you were supposed to rescue me those ugly faces and no-brainers"He pouted at Sam.

Sam had her one eyebrow up just like Teal'c; repeated "In the old day?! Wife must obey her Husband's command? wellwellwell never thought General O'Neill is such an old fashion man."

I will have you know what I have been up to as your "Good Old Wife been doing today"

Sam was in the tub covered by large amount of white bubbles with pink rose petals surrendered by scents candles, her long legs and her wonderfully curved woman body figure was somewhat visibly shifting under water, and her long fingers were playing with bubbles and clearly in her seducefully voice at same time glaring her blue eyes at Jack.

First, I have vacuumed the apartment, cleaned the kitchen and bathtub or I should say in the old way I have "scrubbed" household?!

Second, I did the Laundry. In the old way, should I say "I washed all your clothes. My dear" By the way, that's almost four weeks and three loads of dirty clothes you had.

Third, I have changed our bed sheets or should I said "I have made our bed" Sam's eyes winked at Jack.

Forth, I shopped for food and cooked "lasagna" in other word "Dinner is ready. Honey"

Fifth and the last, after all the household chores, a dutiful wife deserves a relaxing hot bath and treat herself something nice.

Sam said as she hold out a palm full of bubbles on her hands and blow in Jack's direction.

Jack stood in the bathroom doorway gulping done the last drop of beer, enjoying the scenery. He's eyes never left the beautiful woman now his wife speaking in dangerous seduces voices that might lead to his death. He felt everything in his life is the right place in his life after such a long time. At that moment like this Jack always feel he is the luckiest person in the whole damn galaxies.

Continue on Sam said "I guess in your ideal world, a wife should always offer to wash her Husband's back when bathing after a long day's work" eyeing Jack with devilish grin on her face inviting him to join her.

Without more hints, Jack stripped away rest of his clothes in no time to join his wife for a lovely bubble bath. Their lips meet, finally apart. Jack said "Thank you My Love."

Secretly, Sam enjoyed doing the chores. It made her feel completely at home and she is Jack's wife. Even though she was exhausted from her work but deep down in both their heart they knew this is what they longing for, a normal wife and husband daily life. Even it only last for couple of hours.

Who said Jack is having a bad day?! His Day just begin.

* * *

Well, I had this idea when I was taking bath so there you go. I hope you all enjoyed it. Since English is my second language, if there is something wrong with the story. Please let me know.

R and Rs are most appreciated. Thank you all for read!!

Ps. this fan fiction is my second attempt to write. My first one got stuck half way, don't even know how to continue. I hopefully one day I will be able finish and share with everyone.


End file.
